Talk:Harvest Campaign
Merge? In my opinion, the sub-battles Siege of Alpha Base and Harvest Campaign#Ground BattleBattle of the Relic could be merged into this. They're already pretty short by themselves, and they'd fit the "ground battle" section of this article perfectly. --Jugus 14:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) : - Go for it!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) : - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 14:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Campaign Length In the first cutscene of Halo Wars, Cutter clearly states the UNSC actually fought for five years to reclaim the planet. Now this wouldn't make any sense if the last battle had been in 2526 and there was no fighting in between. This is further reinforced by the recent video on Waypoint, detailing the Halo Wars backstory. It clearly indicates that there was a constant battle going on on Harvest, between 2526 and 2531. We can't really determine if there were any pauses in the fighting, and if there were, how long and when. In any case, it's pretty much clear that the fighting continued even after Cole destroyed the Covenant ship above Harvest. The question is, how long after did the Covenant invade again and when did the UNSC respond? If the aforementioned sources are to be believed, the battle must've continued the same year and lasted until 2531.--Jugus (Talk | ) 19:19, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, there was only one Covenant ship during the Second battle, which was destroyed by Cole's forces. So, there would have to have been a gap between both battles. About Cutter's quote, he stated that it took them five years to get back Harvest, he might not have necessarily meant the battle lasted for five years. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 20:29, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::There was obviously a gap and yeah, it really can't be thought as the same battle. But from what I gathered from the Waypoint video, it seems there was a more or less continuous engagement from 2526 to 2531. But you're right, it isn't just one battle. Maybe change the dates in the third battle from only 2531 to 2626-2531? In fact, we don't know how many separate battles there were in between. But there apparently was something going on.--Jugus (Talk | ) 20:48, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::The UNSC left the system in 2526 after destroying the Covenant ship(s?). I assume that because it remained Covenant controlled territory (in the sence that the UNSC didn't re-occupy it), it could be seen as five years of warfare.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 18:28, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::There are lots of references to a "Harvest Campaign" in various sources. The way I see it, there were multiple separate engagements on and around the planet, from Cole's victory in 2526 to the events of Halo Wars in 2531. There could've been numerous battles, making a title like "Third Battle of Harvest" more than slightly inaccurate. A more fitting title would be "Harvest Campaign", lasting from 2526 to 2531. Operation: TREBUCHET is a similar case: A military operation that can't be called a single battle as it lasted for years. --Jugus (Talk | ) 10:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I tried to make a Ground Battle for Harvest page detailing this campaign, but it get deleted.Hunter Class 14:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We should make a Harvest Campaign like he said. We can intergate some information form both articles.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 14:46, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yay, i approve of the change Hunter Class 23:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC)